


Personal: sanders sides bones tv show au

by uwillbeefound



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Bones AU, Other, Sanders sides big bang, crying a lot of crying, please save them they all cry so much, tw child abuse mentioned and breifly shown, tw deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Logan is a scientist and a crime solver specialising in bones. He works at the Jeffersonian with the rest of his team and his FBI partner Patton. However, when a serial killer has a personal vendetta against one of the members, the team is forced to work together through the heartbreak and pain to save each other. Can they stop him? Or will they crack under the pressure?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Logan Brendan sighed, putting on his glasses and picking up the phone from his bedside table to turn off his alarm, noticing a message from his roommate. 

**Patton the roommate:** Hey Logie bear! I’m not coming home tonight I’m staying at a friend's! Don’t worry I’ll explain later, see you around xx

With a yawn, Logan replied to the message, putting the phone back down on the table. He got out of bed, pushing back his messy blue tipped hair. He quickly put on his shirt and trousers, collecting his brush and looking in a mirror to brush back his brown hair into a professional style so the blue tips were not noticeable. Finally, he collected his tie, tying it around his neck before grabbing his phone and leaving his room, satisfied with his look. 

The house was noticeably quiet, after all, Patton was annoyingly active in the mornings. Logan passed by Patton’s empty room. On the door was a colourful handmade sign with Patton’s name on it, covered in stickers, if you didn’t know better it could have easily been mistaken for a child's. 

Logan made his way into the kitchen, making himself a coffee and breakfast before sitting down, starting to do a puzzle to get his mind working in the early morning. All of a sudden his phone rang, the doctor who themed ringtone filling the air. Logan jumped, almost knocking over his coffee reaching for the phone. 

“Virgil?” Logan asked into the phone “Slow down, what is happening?” Logan’s stomach dropped as his face was the picture of worry “I do not understand what you are saying, text me the address and I shall be there soon.” Loggan replied, picking up his lab coat and slipping it on, getting his car keys and turning off the call and leaving his flat. He headed down the stairs, entering his car and turning on the engine. 

Virgil Troy, the intern at the Jeffersonian, where Logan worked, was looking paler than usual, his purple hair falling over half his face, covering one of his eyes. His other eye was red, his eyeshadow and makeup running down his face. He was fiddling with his jacket sleeves, then his zip, then his hands, then his sleeves again, his zip, his hands. 

Logan pulled up, turning off his car and getting out, locking it behind him. “Virgil? What is going on?” He asked, looking over at the building behind Virgil where a large number of witnesses and police officers were gathered after what seemed like a party. The group was mostly people in their teens, some in their twenties as well. “Were you in there?” 

Shaking his head, Virgil looked down “Just come and see.” He muttered quietly, wiping his eyes again and leading the way behind the police tape. Logan swore he heard quiet sobs from the young boy. He did not understand why until the two entered the roof of the building. 

All around was smashed glasses, drinks spilt all over the floor but that wasn’t the problem. In the centre of the roof, someone lay on the floor, face white as a sheet which caused Logan to gasp and choke back a sob. Patton. His usually bright blue eyes were empty and lifeless, his forehead covered with the gash of a sniper bullet, the blood trickling down his cheeks like tears. Logan’s mouth was dry as he tried and failed to speak, looking around the scene again. 

“Sniper's gone.” Roman prince spoke up, looking at the ground “Took off before anyone got here.” He added, looking over at Logan, his eyes red. 

Logan nodded, composing himself and waiting until he trusted himself to speak again “Any witnesses get a good look at the shooter?” He asked, looking at Roman. 

Shaking his head, Roman stood up, pointing towards a distance rooftop “by the angle of impact.” He composed himself again “It should be there.” He added, going back to collecting samples with a slightly shaky hand “We have to catch them.” He added, looking over at Logan. 

“I agree, I shall take Virgil to look at the roof.” Logan replied, waiting to see if Roman was going to say anything else before leaving to go find Virgil. 

A few minutes later Logan found Virgil sitting under a heather tree, a quiet spot away from the eyes of the public. He was hidden in the shade, curled up in a ball and seemed to be hugging something close to his chest. Logan signed, leaning against the wall. 

“So Roman found out which roof the shooter, we need to check it out.” Logan replied calmly, looking over at Virgil and waiting for an answer. Virgil looked up, clearly shaking “Are you going to come or sit under this tree crying?” Logan asked, a little harshly. 

Virgil stood up, tears flowing freely now “Are you kidding me? This may not occur to you but that's Patton lying there on that floor! He’s dead Logan, he died alone! Surrounded by strangers. So yeah, I’m not going to carry on like it's just another case.” Virgil shouted, getting progressively louder and closer to Logan, “Just because you are emotionless and it is just another boy to you doesn’t mean we all can just dismiss it.” He added, putting his finger on Logan’s heart and pushing him back before turning around, hugging his hands close to his chest. 

Shocked, Logan tripped back slightly, trying to keep a straight face and his temper down “I may not seem to care but I do, I am just trying to put it past me so that I can work on solving the case and giving Patton the justice he deserves.” He reasoned carefully, attempting to reason with Virgil, making sure not to upset him more. 

Still refusing to look at Logan, Virgil looked at the floor “I can’t do that, I can’t get his image out of my head...my best friend.” He bit his lip in an attempt to stop it shaking, holding onto the sleeves of his jacket again. 

Logan sighed, picking out a bottle of water from his bag and holding it out to Virgil “Drink, you are most likely very dehydrated and that will affect your ability to think clearly, what Patton requires more than anything is your brain power and ability to solve this case.”

Eventually, Virgil turned around, taking the bottle, a look of rage still on his face. “Lead the way android.” He replied, giving the bottle back to Logan, standing up straighter and attempting to seem more confident, wiping away his tears again. 

Logan was slightly relieved as he led the way to the top of the building, the two walking in complete silence, an obvious awkwardness in the air. Virgil still wouldn’t look Logan in the eye, not noticing the glances Logan kept sending his way or how Logan’s face dropped as they reached the top. 

The two looked around, eyes drifting to where Roman was, still collecting samples as Thomas joined him and the two hugged. The thought of it just being another case was uneasy for Logan too. It was Patton after all, his crime-solving Partner, his friend, his roommate. 

Virgil was the first to speak, cutting the silence that lingered between them. “There’s nothing here, it was professional and well thought out.” He looked around, not meeting Logan’s eyes, his voice cracked, his thoughts in turmoil. So this is where it happened? The final bullet, released on its wave of destruction. Wh could do this? To Patton of all people? The person who would make anyone cookies if they had a bad day, who would laugh at every joke and make awful puns himself. Who would shout at you for talking bad about yourself before listing off a thousand things that he loved about you that were forgotten at that moment.

His eyes moving towards the boy, Logan sighed, taking a deep breath before talking again as he noticed Virgil’s tears dripping onto the bricks in front of him. “I believe we all need some time to clear our heads, go home Virgil, go with Thomas and make sure neither of you leaves the house alone.” He explained, moving back and waiting in the doorway for Virgil. 

Eventually, Virgil found the strength to stand up and walk over to Logan “Lead the way nerd.” He spoke calmly as the two left the roof together. 

In the laboratory in a basement, the voice of a man could be heard along with the muffled cries o people laying in beds. The man carefully mixed two liquids, placing them in a vile. He stopped, moving over to a wall and crossing off step one from a piece of paper. 

“So it begins.” He said softly before the sound of laughter filled the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Logan and Roman attempt to come to terms with what they had seen earlier in the day.

When he got home, Logan collapsed in his chair, staring at the wall and attempting to process his thoughts of the day. The rain patted gently against the window pane, the occasional thunder pulling Logan from his thoughts. The hum of the lightbulb and the ticking of the clock clouded Logan’s thoughts. The house was silent, almost too silent, too empty. Logan could almost hear Patton’s laugh as he cooked the dinner, the soft music playing in the background.  

 

Soon Logan couldn't stand the silence and he fought his brain for an idea, anything that could make it go away. He began to move down the hallway, every crash of thunder making the usually composed man jump. He hoped for just a little bit of comfort with the familiar room and sheets and the familiar voice of a podcast playing through his ear. 

 

He stopped, finding himself outside a brightly coloured door, reading the name over and over again. It didn’t seem as bright anymore, as colourful, like a grey shadow had been cast over it. Logan’s lip quivered, his hand barely able to grasp the doorknob as he opened it. The slight creak of the door filled the empty corridor. 

 

Pictures covered the wall, ones of the whole team at parties and events, selfies of Patton with various people. The painting Roman had made him for Christmas was in a place of pride on the far wall with the card Virgil made which was framed in an elegant purple frame. Various drawings covered the rest of the walls, most from his son and some made by Patton himself, all just childish stick figures in Logan’s view but Patton didn’t seem to care.

 

Patton’s son, Parker. Logan refused to try and understand what he was feeling. He probably found out from the news, Thomas was unable to contact his mother. He probably cried a lot, holding onto his mother, confused as to why his father wasn’t coming home. Logan sighed, gently running his hand over Patton’s desk, picking up a picture of the father and son, quickly placing it back down again bore turning to the bed. Gently he picked up the onesie, holding the soft fabric close to his chest as his shoulders sank and he held it tighter, a tear threatening to slip from his eyes onto the fabric he held in his arms.

 

Logan ran out of the room, unable to take it anymore but unable to let go of the onesie as if it was his last lifeline to Patton. He crashed onto his bed, pulling the quilt over his whole body to ignore the world. He curled up in a ball, holding Patton’s onesie close to his chest. He wanted nothing more to cry, to let everything out and to grieve for what he had lost. But no tears came 

* * *

 

Roman entered his house, throwing the keys on the side after closing the door. He let out a deep breath, his hands shaking with the anger that ha been filling him up the whole morning and was finally bubbling over. He punched the wall over and over, again and again. 

 

“Why. Patton. Not. Me.” He insisted, punching the wall on every word until his knuckles were red. He held it, sobbing quietly as he sunk down to his knees, his red hair falling over his face and resting on his knees as he sobbed. He sobbed for Patton, for the life the man wouldn’t get to live. For the anger, he felt, for how he failed at his self-made mission to protect them all, for how the others might be taken too. 

 

“Get ahold of yourself Roman,” He muttered after a few minutes, managing to pull himself up and to the kitchen, collecting a tub of ice cream, almost bursting into tears again as he smashed a mug on the floor. He cleared it up, sitting on the sofa. He thought for a second before fumbling with a DVD. Gently he got up and went to put it on, stopping at a picture frame on the way back. 

 

The five of them. The five of them happy, Patton pulling Logan into the picture. Roman was giggling on the side, his arms over both Patton and Virgil. Thomas was on the other age, arm linked with Virgil, giggling happily. Roman couldn’t bare to look at it. He threw it at the wall in anger, jumping back as it smashed, littering the floor with glass. He ran over, picking up the picture and clearing off the glass, ignoring the cuts on his hands as he reached for a pillow, hugging it close to his chest with the photo. 

 

His thoughts were a mess, his hands throbbed with a dull pain, bleeding over the pillow and hitting the edge off the image and covering Patton, then himself, then Virgil and Logan. Soon nearly the whole image was sticky and red. Roman’s tears attempted to rub away the blood but did nothing, only increasing the mess. The image was torn and in tatters but yet Roman couldn’t find it in himself to put it down. 

 

The clock’s steady ticking was the only noise apart from Roman’s sobs and the occasional crack of thunder outside. Eventually, he stopped crying, listening to the rhythmic tune, his body unable to produce any more tears. Drained of all energy, he got up again and moved to the bathroom, looking up into the mirror. 

 

He looked a mess, his eyes red, his makeup dripping all down his face and a blood-covered clump of hair just above his eyes. His hands were red with blood and his t-shirt was wet with tears and stained dark red. Taking a deep breath, Roman finally put down the picture and got in the shower to clear up and attempt to clear his fuzzy head. 

 

The water rushed over Roman’s head as he stood there, looking at the floor which was filling with the red water. His hair fell over his eyes again but he had no energy to move it away. He thoughts began to scream louder and louder. He failed. He shouldn't even be like this. It was his fault anyway, he didn’t know how but somehow it was. The others had to worse anyway, Patton was Logan’s partner, Virgil’s best friend. Roman was just another squint. After all, he was only there for his skills, no one would mind if he left. 

 

No. He couldn’t afford to go there now he decided, attempting to close his eyes to get the picture out his head. All he could picture was Patton’s body there, helpless…

 

Roman turned off the shower, going to rub his hand through his hair but realising he needed to bandage it up first. He gently got out and wrapped his towel around himself before reaching for the first aid kit and cleaning himself up before slumping against the wall, his head leaned back against it. 

 

He closed his eyes, softly beginning to sing to distract himself, trying to drown out the pain and his demons in a song before attempting to smile. “Well, it looks like I’m Roman in the bathroom.” He spoke to the empty air before singing again. 

  
  
  


_ I’m just Roman in the bathroom, Roman in the bathroom in his own home. _

_ No, I can’t leave yet. _

_ I wish I had a way out there, _

_ To bring him home _

_ Wish I’d take his place instead,  _

_ Wish I was never born…. _

* * *

 

Virgil closed the door of his flat, sinking down to the floor and hugging his jacket, ignoring the mess he was in, the black lines like waterfalls that fell down his cheek and onto his black ripped jeans. He tried to wipe them away, his hand shaking too much to do much good. 

 

He closed his eyes, smiling at the happier memories that danced around his mind, Patton’s voice and laughter filling his ears, the ghost of a hug lingering over Virgil’s whole body. Virgil called out, begging the world that Patton would just appear in front of him. That he wwould feel the warmth of his best friend’s hug just one more time. He sat there and waited but no one came. 

 

Soon the image changed, how he imagined the killer, a dark black outfit, setting up the gun and locking onto the target. Virgil jumped as he swore he heard the gunshot, he screamed out as he imagined Patton falling onto the floor, the screams and panic of everyone around him, pulling him away as he tried to reach out to Patton as the crowd swept him away, just able to see as Patton’s bright eyes drained empty. 

 

Panicked, Virgil’s eyes launched open, his hands reaching and grabbing the wall. 4, 7, 8. He began to breathe properly again, ever nerve in his body shaking as his eyes raced around the room, taking in the familiar setting. He was safe. He was home.  _ Patton wasn’t. _

 

Virgil gulped, getting up and walking over to his room, hoping to find a bit of comfort there. He sighed and fell onto his bed, looking at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes. He reached for his headphones, putting on some music and letting the words swim around him, attempting to drown out the naging voice.

 

_ What  if they come after the others next? What if you walk into Thomas’s flat to find him dead? What if he gets Roman? Or Logan? What if you never catch him? _

  
  


“I know! I know I should have done more! Something!” Virgil cried out into the air, his eyes filling with tears again as he sat up, rubbing his pounding head, his heart beating quicker and harder as if it was about to bounce right out of his chest. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Virgil caught a picture of Patton and him from Virgil’s last birthday. Patton was holding the phone and hugging Virgil, having put a hat on the younger boys head. Virgil was attempting to look annoyed but his mouth was curled up into a smile. Virgil laughed slightly, smiling softly at the picture and the memory. 

 

“I’m sorry Pat, I couldn’t save you this time.” He muttered, slowly taking the back of the frame off and taking out the card inside, his hand moving genly to open the card, reading it again. The words swarmed over him, it was if Patton was there again, speaking to Virgil once again. Virgil finished reading and quickly replaced the card before it was covered in tears. He couldn’t let it get damaged, it was the last thing Virgil had left that could bring Patton’s words back, the last piece of his best friend.

  
  


“I’ll protect them Pat, you’ll see, I’ll keep them safe.” He said to the picture, wiping the water from the glass and placing it down gently. How to protect the others? He thought about this question, making a mental list in his head. 

 

  1. Give them the support needed
  2. Check up  on them oten, make sure they are never alone
  3. Make sure they are eating
  4. If it comes to it, take a bullet for them



 

That was how he would truly make Patton live on, in his actions. He would be the perfect friend Patton was, the supporter the others needed, he would fill the gap. He would keep them safe and succeed this time, that sniper would never take another person he loved again. Vigil nodded to himself, a new sense of purpose drowning out his sadness, but it trashed in its cage, fighting to escape all over again. Virgil new it wouldn’t stay away for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 

At first, Virgil ignored the buzz of his phone, it was probably just Logan wanting him back at work or Thomas checking he was all right or maybe even Roman suggesting a Disney marathon. Eventually, after the fifth time, Virgil went to pick it up, almost throwing at a wall as he noticed the name. Why? Who? 

 

Instinctively he ran out the door, quickly sprinting down the hall and knocking on a door. It was times like this that Virgil was glad Thomas lived in the same building and on the same floor as him. The first time the two met was outside this door, Virgil remembered the day well. He was still fairly new to the area and Thomas had just moved in and was going to his first case with the group that day. Virgil was having a less than ideal day, his alarm hadn’t woken him up and in his panic, he had spilt coffee over himself and broke his mug. He was definitely less than a good neighbour. He had almost shouted at Thomas when he had run into him, literally, almost knocking the man over. It was a little awkward when Thomas turned up at work later that day.

 

Thomas opened the day, not commenting on Virgil’s red eyes or complete lack of makeup. After all, Thomas was a mess, his eyes were bright red and watery, his hair a fluffy mess. He went to speak but was stopped when Virgil showed his still ringing phone. 

 

“What do I do! It can’t be him....he’s….he’s...What if this leads us to the killer though, what if they use his voice?” Virgil blurted quickly, his voice croaky and full of panic as he looked around, his eyes unable to focus on one thing. 

 

“Virgil, breath, we should let Roman and Logan…” he stopped quickly, composing himself for a second before continuing “what’s going on and decide as a group” he replied, entering his apartment and letting Virgil in. 

 

* * *

 

Roman knocked on Logan’s door, his hands in bandages and wearing a simple t-shirt and joggers, his hair still wet but slightly more organised than before. His face was covered messily in foundation in a poor attempt to hide how drained and tired he looked.

 

The door opened slightly as an eye appeared in the gap before the door was opened fully. “Roman, what is the purpose of your visit?” Logan asked. He hadn’t been able to cry but his eyes still looked dark and haunted. 

 

A silent agreement passed between the two, both understanding that they were grieving in different ways, Logan hanging into the cat onesie that was by his side, Roman attempting to seem okay but crying underneath. No judgment passed,

 

Clearing his throat, Roman replied after a few seconds of silence “Thomas called. We need to get to his as soon as possible. Virgil’s receiving calls for you know...him.”

 

Logan looked down, his hands fiddling with the soft fabric for comfort “Right, we’d better go then.” He replied, leaving his apartment as the two walked side by side in silence. None of the usual comments passed between the two. 

* * *

 

The two entered the car and Logan began to drive, knowing he needed to get there before things got out of hand and his usual logical brain was clouded by emotions. Roman took out his phone again, calling and putting Thomas and Virgil on speaker. 

 

“Answer the call, we do not have information to determine how many more times whoever this is will call and it is our best lead,” Logan spoke calmly, his voice void of any emotion but it wasn’t demanding or harsh. He ripped the wheel slightly tighter, turning the corner sharply. 

 

“You ready Virgil?” Thomas asked, the only response being the silence of the ringtone. 

 

“Kiddo!” Patton’s voice came through the phone “I’ve been trying to call you all day are you okay?” The voice added, sounding extremely worried. 

 

Logan stopped the car, his heart pounding and his mouth went dry, he looked over at Roman but couldn’t find anything to say. There was silence until Roman spoke up, placing a supportive hand on Logan’s hand and squeezing it slightly. 

 

“It’s not a long quest now, sometimes even the best knights know it’s better to travel by foot compared to horseback,” He said simply before getting out the car and taking the phone with him, closing the door and sitting down to wait for Logan.

 

Taking a deep breath, Logan took in the silence, glad for it even though he knew it wouldn’t last long. His head was slightly clearer now but he knew Roman was right. It was illogical to drive when distracted and an accident would help no one He took another deep breath before leaving the ar and joining Roman on the sidewalk. 

 

“What do you mean kiddo? It’s me...Patton.” The voice was the first thing Logan heard. It felt so real, the confusion and the slight hurt in the background. It couldn’t be though. Patton was gone and this was some sort of sick trick to get into everyone’s heads. 

 

“What do you want! How dear you use his voice after what happened!” Virgil screamed down the phone, followed by the sound of sniffling. Logan and Roman glanced at each other before simultaneously speeding up as they passed the last corner before Thomas and Virgil’s block of flats. 

 

“Virgil! What’s going on? I’m, coming over” the voice replied, the sound of movement in the background. With that Logan and Roman began to run. This was getting out of hand if whoever this was knew where they lived? Logan knew he couldn’t think about that.

 

“Stay away from them!” Roman called, running into the apartment with Logan close behind. “You are not hurting my family anymore!” He added, looking over at Thomas and Virgil. Virgil was curled up, shaking in Thomas’s lap, Thomas trying his hardest to sooth the young boy. 

 

“What did I do? I’m sorry if I did something, you know I would never intentionally hurt you guys.” The voice replied confusion and hurt controlling every word.

 

“You killed him!” Virgil pushed himself up slightly, crying into the phone again, “You killed him and now you’re using his voice to cover yourself,” Virgil fell back into Thomas’s chest, crying again, shaking with tears. 

 

There was silence once more before the voice spoke “Meet me at the park, as soon as possible, just please meet me..bring as man people as you want I don’t care...I just need to see you.” And with that, the call ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

 

“We have to go, it’s our only lead,” Logan eventually spoke up, sitting down opposite Virgil and Thomas. He took up his phone, sending a message before looking around again “Squat will be here in a few minutes to take us.” He added, moving to look out the window. He looked down at the onesie by his side, going to place it down on the windowsill but finding himself unable to let go “It has no use, you are being needlessly sentimental,” He muttered to himself, taking the onesie in both hands and looking down at it before holding it to his chest again, looking out  across the city. 

 

Virgil nodded, adjusting his hair and jacket from his position, still needing the comfort of a hug, eyes glancing down at Romans bandage but deciding now was not the time to ask. “Sounds like a plan, nerd” He replied simply, wiping his eyes and moving next to Thomas, who still kept his arm around Virgil for support. 

 

Roman nodded “We shall avenge Patton and bring justice to the kingdom,” He promised, lacking some of his usual enthusiasm and wild gestures, one of his hands resting on his leg and the other in his pocket holding the picture loosely. 

 

Thomas gave Vigil’s shoulder a quick squeeze, looking around the room himself “I think it would be best to meet them out front” He replied, getting up and collecting his jacket and keys from the side. 

 

Virgil moved so he caught Thomas’s hand, still needing a little support from the other and therefore moved with him, not that Thomas minded. “are you sure it’s safe to go out? Whoever killed Patton knows where we live” Virgil added, looking over at the window. 

 

Clearing his throat, Logan replied, “Yes, I believe it will be safe, after all, it is the four of us as well as a very limited window of opportunity, this means the risk level is too high for the that to be the plan of action.” He looked over, returning his hands to his side, still loosely holding the onesie. 

 

Jumping up from the sofa, Roman looked over at Virgil “I shall protect us my dark night” He replied, holding out his gun before wincing and putting it back “Well are we ready to go on this quest?” 

 

No one spoke, they just silently moved out of the house, Roman Leading the way followed closely by Logan and Virgil at the back with Thomas. The group met with the police force, moving to talk to the head officer.

 

“Hello, Remy, thank you for coming.” He said softly, shaking the officer's hand, despite working together on many cases. 

 

“No worries gurl, anything we can do to help we’re up for.” Remy replied, shrugging with his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, “Let's go then,”

 

Logan nodded, moving to join the others in the car as Remy took the driver's seat, starting up the car and heading to the park. 

 

Deep in thought, Virgil looked out the window, biting his lip as his thoughts rushed around. There was a small voice of hope, maybe Patton was alive after all, but it was drowned out by the picture of him lying on the floor, the pictures of the blood. 

 

“Virgil, we should walk now” Logan’s voice brought him back to his sense as He looked up, stepping out of the car and into the sunlight. He looked around, standing next to Roman on the side. 

 

“Everyone ready?” Thomas asked, giving Virgil’s shoulder a quick squeeze of support and looking around. In response, Roman began to lead the way with Logan beside him. 

 

In the distance was a shadow of a person, the sunlight blocking the person's face and image. As the group grew closer the person became clearer, looking over at the group. Logan stopped, frozen in place as the person grew closer. 

 

“Patton?” Roman whispered, confusion riddling his voice. Patton smiled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and pushing his hair out of his face. 

 

“Hey kiddos...uhf…” He started as Virgil hit him with a hug as the two went tumbling to the ground “I missed you too Virge” Patton added with a laugh, hugging the younger boy back and stroking his hair as Virgil began to sob again into Patton’s shirt. 

 

“Don’t..leave me again” He choked out between sobs, holding Patton as if when he let go it would turn out to be false, that this was all just fake and that he was really gone. 

 

“Where were you last night Patton?” Logan asked over Romans shoulder. Roman has hugged Logan in joy, lifting him up for a second before deciding on a normal hug. Thomas stood on the side, looking on before Roman pulled him into the hug as well. 

 

“I was with my son, he was sent into hospital after an accident last night, I didn’t have the time to explain, I’m sorry Kiddos” He added softly as Virgil got up, pulling Patton with him. 

 

“Patton, you should have told us, we should have been there to support you” Thomas replied, putting his hand in Patton’s shoulder. Thomas’s eyes were fresh with tears, this time of relief and joy. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry, That was a confusing phone call” Patton replied with a small laugh “It was call-fusing” he added, causing Virgil to snigger and Logan to groan.

 

“Yeah sorry, Pat...I was...well” Virgil tried to explain, linking arms with Patton and looking down at his shoes, mumbling near the end. 

 

“I understand kiddo” Patton replied, moving over to hug each of the others in turn before adjusting his bag and cat hoodie again. 

 

“I believe we now have an unidentified body, Are you all able to assume this case?” Logan asked, getting a nod in reply from Roman and Thomas. 

 

“I should leave you to it and head home then” Patton replied, going to move but getting stopped by a chorus of “no” from the rest of the group “Well I guess that means I’m coming with you guys then” he chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Once at the Jeffersonian again, the group began to work. Once it was obvious it wasn’t Patton, things were immediately noticeably different. The body had the old cardigan of Patton’s as well as scars that were fresher than Patton’s. Once the bones were cleaned it was clear that some sort of surgical procedure had occurred.

 

“They really wanted us to believe it was you…” Virgil spoke up, looking over at Patton softly who reached out and gave Virgil’s hand a quick squeeze, going to let go but Virgil didn’t let him so Patton stayed holding the youngers hand, he didn’t mind though. 

 

“This must be personal.” Thomas replied, looking around the group “This is almost like a personal thing against someone, I would say most likely Patton, considering that’s who was done first” He added. 

  
  


“That is still a long list” Patton muttered in replied, causing Logan to give a slightly confused look “Because of my time as a sniper, there was not a shortage of people who would consider me their enemy.” He explained. 

 

“Even so, Roman can you look up Patton’s kill file and search for anyone living family members or associates looking for revenge,” Logan asked, looking over at Roman. 

 

“Yes, I shall depart now and return with hopefully a pot of gold from the depths of the computer” Roman replied, skipping off with a nod. 

 

Patton moved away too, heading to a side room. Virgil looked worriedly at Logan. Looking up from the bones “I have this under control,” He explained, taken the skull and placing it on a slide before heading into Roman. 

 

Virgil nodded thankfully, running after Patton. He found him in an empty office, sitting down on the phone. His fingers were tapping anxiously on his leg. Silently, Virgil entered, waiting to see if Patton objected before sitting down next to him. 

 

Patton reached for the others hand, squeezing it tight as he moved the phone and placed it on speaker. The hold music played as the two sat waiting in silence. 

 

“Patton, we have news of your son, nothing permanent, it will all be over in a few months” The voice calmly spoke through the phone. 

 

Patton sighed in relief, crying once more as he chokes out “Thank you, Thank you so much” before turning off the phone. 

 

Virgil hugged Patton again. “That’s good, right? He’ll be okay soon you’ll see….you should be with him now.” He added “but not alone...just in case, I can’t help thinking that the injury is too well timed to be a coincidence” he added. 

 

Patton nodded “Whose sick enough to hurt a kid?” He asked softly, biting his lip slightly and wiping his eyes. 

 

“Same person who's sick enough to fake someone’s death and change a person so much that they are barely recognisable for their own funeral.” Virgil replied bluntly “Sorry.”

 

Patton nodded “No need for the apology kiddo,” He replied, looking down slightly. He couldn’t quite believe it, what the others had told him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard the past day had been and he felt so guilty. He had hurt his family, the people who he loved the most because he couldn’t make one explanatory phone call. 

 

Logan appeared at the doorway, interrupting Patton’s thoughts. “Sorry for the intrusion...but we have a problem.” He replied simply “Also, I believe I should return this to you...I may have borrowed it.” He passed over Patton his cat onesie, looking slightly embarrassed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Patton took the onesie, looking slightly confused as he tucked it under his arm “What was the issue you said about Lo?” He asked, getting up.

“Just come and I’ll show you” Logan replied simply, turning around and leading the way out of the room. Virgil and Patton quickly shared a worried glance, silently following Logan out. They passed into the hall and out of the building.

“They’ve attacked again,” Logan said simply, moving into the car, “Roman” He added, sitting down and starting the car once Patton and Virgil had entered.

“Is he alright? Where is he?” Virgil asked, his voice panicked and shaken. He grabbed Patton's hand in fear and to stabilise himself, his mind racing. Had they got Roman this time? What if this time it wasn’t someone else. He failed, he failed again.

“Aww, you worried about me Jason Toddler?” Roman asked, opening the door and becoming surprised when Virgil latched onto him. Thomas joined too, sitting in the front and looking back on the group with a smile.

“Ready Lo?” Patton asked, leaning on the top of Logan’s seat. In response Logan started the car, driving silently for a few minutes, the only Sounds were the radio playing softly in the background and Virgil’s occasionally sniffs.

When they arrived, the group filed out of the car, joining together on the pavement.

“You ready, emo nightmare?” Roman asked, looking over at Virgil who nodded, putting his hands in his jacket and beginning to walk towards the crime scene. The scene was eerily similar to the first, the remains of a large party, plastic cups littering the floor and music still bleeding from the speakers, lightly dancing over the body that lay in the middle. Teenagers crying in huddles outside the building, organising lifts home and talking with officers while clutching each other's hands for support.

“The whole party aspect seems to be important to the killer, it's too similar to be a coincidence, he wants it to be public but it's more specific than that” Thomas stated, making notes on a notepad and looking around, fiddling with his pen.

Logan nodded “I agree, this cannot be a coincidence.” He walked towards the body, kneeling down at the side of it, putting on gloves before gently moving the man's hair and checking the wound, swabbing it quickly and placing the swab in a bag. “Single sniper shot to the head, same as before.” He replied, looking over in the direction of the gunshot to see movement on a rooftop.

Following Logan’s gaze, Patton noticed the movement to and reached for his gun, sprinting towards the building. “Pat! Wait up!” Virgil ran off after him, determined to make sure Patton was safe.

Patton looked back at Virgil, knowing that he was as stubborn as Logan before moving onto the staircase, holding out his gun and moving up. Virgil was close behind, his own gun up in the air.

“FBI!” Patton called, moving into the roof to find it empty. He lowered his gun, looking around for any sign of the figure before placing his gun away.

“Patton,” Virgil said softly, putting on his gloves and picking up a note. Patton quickly joined him, looking at the note over his shoulder.

_Everything I’ve done you deserve._

_\- D_

Patton stepped back slightly, biting his lip as he stood completely still, looking into the distance and seeming completely out of it. Virgil ran over holding onto Patton and calling his name over and over.

* * *

  
_10 years ago - Afghanistan_

_Patton stood in front of a general, his back straight and his face serious. He looked a lot younger, his hair was blonde and his eyes seemed younger but still full of the horrors of war._

_“You said you had a new assignment for me, sir?” Patton asked, saluting and looking down at the man._

_“Relax Patton, we’ve known each other for six months I still don’t understand why you insist on that.” The man responded with a small laugh, taking out a folder and placing it on the desk “and please sit down”_

_Patton nodded “Yes_ Picani _” He replied, sitting down and opening the file. Inside the file was a picture of a man in his thirties, it was obviously taken without his knowledge, the face was slightly obscured and he wasn’t looking at the camera but at someone just outside of the picture. Next to the picture was a set of notes, each with a similar signature._

_“What does the D stand for?” Patton asked, looking over the set of notes._

Picani _shrugged, adjusting his glasses slightly. “We don’t know, however, because of that consistently we’ve given him the code name Deceit, the mission is to take him out, him and one other.”_

*********************************************************  
Now

  
“Patton?” Virgil called again, keeping Patton up. Patton looked over, standing up a little straighter much to Virgil’s relief.

“I’m sorry kiddo… the note surprised me that’s all.” Patton replied with a smile, his eyes still full of worry and fear “But I have something that can help us.” He added, rubbing the younger boy’s hair.

Virgil nodded again “are you sure you’re okay?” He asked again, looking up at Patton who nodded.

“I’ll be okay once we catch him kiddo.” He replied with a nod, starting to walk back to where Logan and Roman were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 

“We nicknamed him Deceit, he was the head of an organisation of snipers and he was hidden for years but came out to threaten the killing of my general, and so we were told to track him down,” Patton explained to the group, passing Logan a file. 

 

“Did you get him?” Roman asked, looking up from his dead doppelgänger, spinning around slightly so that he could see everyone else better. 

 

Patton nodded “We did...however, he had a lot of friends that went underground soon after, I guess one of them is up for revenge.” He replied with a shrug.

 

Virgil nodded “I guess we should start there then right?” He asked, looking around the group for a hint of reassurance. 

 

“Yes, you are correct Virgil, thank you for the information, Patton.” Logan replied with a nod towards Virgil “Roman, we should start to search.” He added, walking out of the room and gesturing for Roman to follow. 

 

“Padre, let us know if you remember anything else? We’ll catch him we always do” Roman replied, giving Patton a reassuring shoulder squeeze “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid J-Delightful” he added before running out the room to catch up with Logan. 

 

Logan was sitting on the desk, starting to type on a computer before moving out of the chair and onto a separate one and collecting a set of files to search when Roman entered. 

 

“You okay specs?” Roman asked, sitting down and looking over at Logan before beginning to type. 

 

“I am satisfactory” He replied, placing the file on his lap “Are you?” He added, looking over his glasses. 

 

“I’ll be fine, once this is over.” Roman replied “how are you so you know,” he asked, turning around and gesturing up and down “Well you?” 

 

Logan nodded “It is simple, emotions get in the way of logic and without logic, the case would not get solved.” He looked down at the file “though I admit I am not perfect….this case is a little, personal.” 

 

“You can say that again.” Roman replied with a sigh “I’m guessing it’s either you or Virgil next.” He added, tapping the keyboard half-heartedly. 

 

“I must agree with your conclusion if the pattern is followed which is highly likely.” Logan replied, looking over from the files “I understand this is hitting Patton hard, however, you are also a more emotional person, I believe it would be good to ask how you are doing?”

 

“Oh I am just fine Specs, I saw Patton dead and couldn’t protect him, understand that someone is hunting us down and I can’t protect us all and then I saw my....look alike, dead there on the floor so yeah I am perfectly splendid.” Roman sighed, pushing away from the desk and looking over at Logan. 

 

“Ah, It is as I thought, you believe that it is your job to look after and protect us and therefore believe that this is in part your fault correct?” Roman nodded to Logan’s comments, running his hand through his red hair. “Well, I am sure that I and the others have never thought that or blamed you, the only one to blame is Deceit himself.”

 

Roman sighed, going to speak before his phone bleeped “Thanks Specs.” He replied with a shrug “But we are needed for another adventure!” He added, showing Logan the text “And we were both wrong.” 

 

Logan looked confused at the text, getting up “Yes, we better leave quickly.” He added, leading the way out the room, holding the door for Roman who followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

“Well, he’s definitely escalating” Thomas replied looking up into a cage on the floor, having been cut down from the tree. Roman and Virgil were by the entrance taking samples and talking quietly. Inside was two bodies, lying side by side without a gunshot in their heads. Logan’s double’s glasses were smashed, the glass covering the cage floor, his hair falling out of shape and spread out over the floor, his hand in Virgil’s double’s. Virgil’s double’s hair fell over his eye, his eyeshadow had run down his face with tears.

“This isn’t recognisably the same killer apart from the obvious,” Patton replied, pointing at the cage before putting his hands on his hips, proud of the fact he said something clever.

“Exactly Pat!” Thomas replied a little too happily “There isn’t really a valid explanation, the rest was all about revenge for what happened unless….?”

“I had no other things with Deceit or his family,” Patton replied quickly before realising what he had said.

“His family?” Virgil questioned, looking over at Patton from his place on the floor.

“Yes, he had a wife….and a ten-year-old kid,” Patton replied quietly, looking down at the floor. He regretted that most about this case, most out of anything he did. He could still remember the look on the boy's face...

“Um...I believe we should concentrate on the case.” Roman quickly intervened, noticing Patton’s upset “Deceit, he knows so much about us...He’s got well, you know...The fact that Virgil’s…”

“You can say it, idiot, it’s not like it’s a bad word dude,” Virgil replied quickly with a roll of his eyes.

“....Trans” Roman added with a sigh “He really knows everything doesn’t he?” Roman replied, looking over at the others. It was more than creepy, he seemed to know even the most hidden things that took years for the people around Roman to learn about each other. Roman shuddered slightly at the thought, fighting not to look behind him immediately.

“Yes...I believe it would be best for us to move around in at least pairs just for safety reasons.” Logan replied, “And I understand we are already doing this, however, we should be even more careful than before.”

Patton nodded, taking out his phone “I need to visit Parker…” Patton said simply, looking over at the group.

Thomas nodded “I think talking to Parker’s mum might help, if that’s okay with you.” Thomas suggested, looking over at Patton.

Patton nodded “Okay, we can stick together then, and you three could go to look for any evidence and clean the bones?” He asked the other three in the group.

Roman nodded in response, nudging Virgil who was deep in thought “Oh, Yeah sounds good or whatever.” He replied quickly, looking down again.

“That arrangement is satisfactory,” Logan replied, ordering the bones back to the Jeffersonian. “Well, shall we go?” He asked, looking over.

“Yeah, just need a few pictures.” Roman replied, “I’ll be at the car at a minute.” He added, picking up a camera off the floor and starting to take pictures of the crime scene.

Virgil stood up, collecting his bag of samples and moving away from the scene “So...weird seeing your own dead double right?” He said once he started walking with Logan towards the car, looking back over his shoulder.

“Yes, it is eye-opening in some respects and exceedingly creepy,” Logan replied, his voice almost cold as if he had closed off emotions. He was already flicking through the pictures he took on his phone, looking for any anomalies or things he hadn’t noticed before.

“Why do I even try?” Virgil muttered, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down, letting his hair fall over his eyes as he collected his earphones from his pocket, gently putting them in each ear. He obviously relaxed as the music started to play, filling his surroundings and drowning his thoughts.

Roman finished taking pictures, quickly catching up with the other two men and entering the car, taking the passenger seat and settling back, yawning slightly as he watched the city go by.

* * *

  
“So, what did you see in the car? At the time of the accident?” Thomas asked Parker’s mum, a black-haired woman whose eyes looked like she hadn’t slept in days, make up clumsily put on to attempt to cover up this fact.

“A man, I didn’t see his face, he had some sort of hat on. There was a girl too...a teenager. Wearing a hat as well and a slightly oversized jacket.” She explained, looking over into the other room where Patton was talking with Parker who was laughing, probably a pun he had made.

Thomas followed her gaze, smiling slightly at the scene before him and writing down what he was told “A girl you say? Anything else you noticed about her?” He asked.

“She seemed to wince, like before we were even on a collision course…Patton said something about this being planned? Why? Just why would someone hurt my son?” She was attempting not to cry now, waving at Parker before turning around again.

“The man we’re dealing with, he’s just a horrible person in general….I do not know how he could do it…” Thomas replied truthfully, writing down the thoughts he had on the paper.

“Promise me one thing? Tell me you’ll get the girl away from him.” She replied calmly “If he is as bad as you say, make sure she is safe.”

Thomas nodded “We’ll make sure she is, we will get justice for your son as well, please stay here, we will have someone guarding you till this is over, just in case.”

“Thank you,” The lady replied with a small smile, turning to Parker again before getting up and walking into the room. Patton smiled and greeted her like an old friend and both sat down, playing with their son together.

* * *

  
“We’ve been at this all day and have Nothing Lo.” Roman complained, his feet up on the side of his chair as he sighed “We might as well go home and try again after some beauty sleep.” He added, looking at the darkness that had fallen outside.

“You’re being a defeatist, that's my job,” Virgil replied, laying on the sofa and throwing a ball made out of paper in the air.

“There must be something we missed! No killer is ever perfect!” Logan insisted, pacing to and forth thinking.

In the window of the building opposite, a gun was being set up. The quiet click as the stands were put in place wasn’t heard as he sat in wait, his finger on the trigger.

“Why don’t you go and check it again then?” Roman raised his voice slightly in response “Or are you too afraid to admit that you don’t know?”

“I will! I will solve this if it takes all night.” Logan replied, storming out the room and slamming the door.

“I...I didn’t mean it...Virgil, I’m sorry.” Roman replied, watching Logan leave. He gulped, shaking slightly as he looked over at Virgil.

“Yeah I know, you guys both need to learn when to shut your mouth,” Virgil replied, catching the ball and getting up “Stay here I’ll find him.” He added, leaving the room to run after Logan.

Logan entered the room first, the gun trailing on his neck. Virgil wasn’t close behind, he placed his hand on Logan’s shoulder and talked to him but Logan shrugged him off. The man aimed again and exhaled as he fired, quickly realigning the gun and firing again.

Roman shot up, grabbing his phone and dialling Patton’s number, running towards the sound to find Virgil and Logan on the floor. He pulled out the darts, turning Logan over first, revealed to find he was just unconscious before turning to Virgil and finding the same thing.

“Patton! Virgil, Logan, I don’t know what happened, they’re alive but...I don’t know I’m sorry it's my fault.” Roman sobbed into the phones, not noticing as the man slipped out of the building and down the stairs, entering the building and collecting a fire hydrant.

He moved in the shadows, silent and unnoticed until he loomed over Roman who turned out. One swing. Roman was knocked out, lying on the floor. The man put down the hydrant, humming as he took out two body bags, putting Virgil and Logan into one each. He picked them up, leaving the door once again.

“Roman? Roman! We’re coming! Roman?” Patton called through his phone. There was no reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 

“Roman? Can you hear me? Wake up!” Patton called, his face slowly coming into focus as Roman blinked, sitting up with the help of Patton. He looked around, spotting the glass from the shattered window as the cool night breeze danced around him. 

“Virgil? Logan?” Roman asked, blinking again and rubbing his head in an attempt to get rid of the pain that felt like 100’s of needles cutting into his skull. 

 

Patton shook his head “Deceit. He took them.” Roman noticed that Patton was crying, his eyes red and water falling down his face, his voice cracked slightly as he spoke. 

 

“We’ll find them, Pat, we always do,” Roman replied, ignoring the sickening feeling in his stomach. It was his fault, if he hadn’t argued, hadn’t caused Logan to leave the room and Virgil to run after him...What if this was the last time he sees them...What if that was the last words he ever said to Logan. 

 

“Yeah, we have too.” Patton replied, helping Roman up “I won’t let them pay for what I did.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil groaned deeply, blinking his eyes into focus. Logan was leaning over him and talking quietly but Virgil couldn’t work out what he was saying. The floor felt cold and hard and his head was throbbing. His vision began to clear and he could make out more of Logan’s words.

 

“I’m fine” Virgil muttered in response, his speech sounding almost childish “I will be anyway” he replied when Logan looked unconvinced. Virgil sat up slightly and Logan moved back a little to give the other his space “Where are we?” He asked, looking around gently. His back was against cold metal rods as he felt through the gaps, hoping to find something familiar but there was nothing but the cold floor and empty space.

 

Virgil could feel his heart racing and his breaths were shallow, Logan noticed this too and instantly seemed to understand and or that Virgil was eternally grateful. Virgil concentrated on Logan’s voice, breathing in and out gently and holding onto one of the metal rods for the tiniest piece of stability. After a few more minutes Virgil had calmed down, his mind still running through 100 questions a minute.

 

Logan nodded, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, seeming completely unaffected by their circumstances. He put his hands on the pocket of his jeans, finding nothing in them. “As for where we are”  Logan spoke after a few seconds of silence that filled the heavy air “I am not initially sure but it seems we have been kidnapped and are stuck in some sort of metal enclosure, a cage if you will” He replied “however I am sure that Patton will find us soon”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, sinking into a corner and pulling his jacket to cover as much of his body as possible. He pulled his hood close over his face and rested his chin on his knees so he was as close together as he could be. Eyes flickering around the room, Virgil looked younger than usual. “What if he doesn’t though? What if Patton, Roman and Thomas can’t figure out who did this?” He asked again, his voice sounding lost and hopeless.

 

Logan looked over at Virgil, trying to remain strong and emotionless. He took a deep breath “Virgil, whoever did this, they will not win. Do you understand? Logically…” Logan started but his brain was scrambled and trying to tell him an overwhelming amount of facts pointing in the other direction. Around 30% of serial killers are caught, that means most weren’t. For these killers to be found they had to have killed someone, most of these cases involved kidnappers that weren’t saved. This was different, Logan told himself, people were looking for them and Patton….Patton wouldn’t give up. “…a large amount of the team we work with will be looking for us, plus Patton will not give up looking for us”

 

Virgil bit his lip slightly, his voice slightly choked “You have a lot of faith in Patton Logan, I wish I did too...He’s my best friend and I’d trust him with my life...I mean I don’t see how he would find us” He admitted quietly, hugging his knees and pushing his back against the metal rungs “I know the facts Logan, I’ve seen all the cases never completed” Virgil added, hiding his face in his knees and struggling to contain soft sobs. It wasn’t like anyone would miss him anyway, they all pretend to care about him. If Logan survived and he didn’t…even if neither of them did…Virgil was sure he would be replaced in less than a week, everyone would pretend to cry to look good but really a burden was gone.

 

Logan moved closer, putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. He was never good with emotions, kept his own hidden, always managing to do more harm than good when attempting to help with emotional issues. Part of him wished it was Patton here instead, he would be more equipped for the task of helping make Virgil feel better. However, Logan was going to try to help in any way he could because this boy...his friend, needed was someone to comfort him and Logan was the only one able to do it.

 

“Faith is an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible, over time I’ve seen what Patton can do, It’s not faith” Logan replied as Virgil looked up with a small smile before pulling away. Logan sat back again before walking around slightly. The cage was big enough to walk in but not far. Outside all that could be seen was a thin strip of light under what Logan guessed was a door.

 

The light began to grow as Logan quickly figured out what was happening, someone, most likely their kidnapper was coming in “Virgil,” Logan spoke calmly and yet full of urgency “move to that corner” He said, pointing to the corner furthest away from the light. Virgil looked up, his face riddled with confusion. Logan sighed “Now! I don’t have time to explain.” Virgil flinched but did as he was told, curled up in the corner as Logan was standing near the front almost protectively.

* * *

 

“Patton” Roman knocked on the door of Patton’s office. Patton looked over, stopped pacing and sat down on a chair, tapping on the arm. 

 

“Yeah, Ro? come in” He said, managing to sound calm despite his voice threatening to crack. The door opened and Roman and Thomas entered, sitting down. 

 

“One parcel came here, for you, one came to my place earlier, after you had taken me home,” Roman said, passing the small package to Patton. “It was checked out for bombs...it might be something to do with…” Roman stopped, but the other two in the room instantly understood. 

 

Patton took the parcel, checking for any kind of clue to what it was “I guess we open it then?” He suggested, opening the parcel to reveal a vial of a red substance “Blood?” he suggested, looking at Roman who had opened the same thing. 

 

“That would be my guess, we should check it out, see whose it is,” Thomas suggested, getting up and leading the way out. He added, looking back at the others. 

 

Patton nodded, getting up and placing the vial gently in his pocket and going to follow Thomas out “I know...I won’t let him take my family away from me…”  _ like I did to him.  _ He finished the sentence in his head. 

 

“Well said padre!” Roman replied, pulling Patton into a hug with a huge smile. “What does the note say?” He asked, noticing the piece of paper tied to the vial. 

 

“You will pay for what you’ve done...but we already knew that it was about revenge” Patton replied with a shrug, showing Roman as proof.

 

“Yeah,” Roman replied simply.

 

“You guys coming?” Thomas called from the hallway, turning back around. Both Roman and Patton ran after him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 

The light suddenly stopped expanding, just as it showed Logan’s face clearly, there was a gash on his cheek that had been badly patched up, and scratches covering his chin and cheek. His trousers were ripped at the knees which were covered in dry blood. His shirt also has tears along the sleeves. Dirt also covered his scratched up hands. His tie had a few spots of dirt but had remained unripped. His glasses were half falling off his nose, one the arms broken. His hair was everywhere, sticky with mud and even blood.

 

“You’re awake, I am very unpleased” A voice called, two snake-like eyes shining in the hall light. The figure stepped out from the darkness. Half of his face was covered in a snake style makeup which seemed to be covering up an old scar. His eyes were green and obviously, contact lenses. He some sort of old-fashioned hat and an outfit that Logan considered to be a little too extra, even more so than Roman’s.

 

“What do you want with us, Deceit?” Logan asked, facing his kidnapper seemly fearlessly. He didn’t look away from the snake-like figures eyes. “Who are you really?” He added, trying to get a good look but the face of the figure was partly obscured by the darkness and partly by the scaly makeup.

 

“I am just Deceit, You are in my house by a kind invitation, I hope my hospitality is appreciated. As for what I want, I want to cause your precious Patton as much hurt as he caused me. What better way to start that hurt his best friend and partner in crime” Deceit replied as a grin filled his face. As he spoke, he pointed at Virgil and Logan in turn “You’ll be the payment for his crimes” He added before turning with a swish of his cloak and left the room, the light disappearing into almost darkness once more.

 

“You touch him and you’re dead!” Logan called after Deceit, his voice filled with anger and he was shaking slightly, his eyes threatening to water. “Do what you want with me but leave Virgil alone!” He insisted but his calls were unanswered. With this Logan sank down, turning around to face Virgil again.

Virgil was a little confused, he had never seen Logan so, emotional, before. Even more so, was Logan talking about him? Did Logan really care that much? Questions filled Virgil’s brain and after a few minutes of silence Virgil managed to ask the first, “I didn’t know you cared that much” Virgil mentally kicked himself, it wasn’t even a question and now Logan was going to regret what happened and…

 

“Virgil?” Logan replied softly, moving closer to the younger boy and putting his hand on Virgil’s shoulder “I thought it was always obvious how much you mean to me?” Logan smiled, it was soft and warm as Virgil looked up and returned a weak smile before leaning forward and pushing himself into Logan’s arms. Virgil began to quietly sob. At first, Logan was surprised, especially considering the disagreements of the last few days, but he soon softened, wrapping his arms protectively around the boy.

 

The two moved slightly, Logan moving so he was against the back of the cage and Virgil laid close to his chest. Logan began to gently play with Virgil’s hair which seemed to have a calming effect. Virgil’ s tears slowly began to fall less and less as his breathing steadied. Logan rested his head gently on the younger boy, silent tears falling.

 

A few minutes passed in silence apart from the occasional sob from Virgil and the sound of steps upstairs. The door opened again and Logan looked up, hugging Virgil that little bit closer. A confused look fell across his face, there was a young girl at the door. She couldn’t have been more than 15 and looked thin for her age. The girl quickly looked back before running in and closing the door before coming up to the cage and turning on a torch.

* * *

 

“It’s….oh that's not good….it's Virgil’s and Logan’s…” Roman replied, looking up from the computer to Thomas and Patton who were looming over him “But it’s worse, they both have some sort of poison in there blood, and it seems to be lab made, unknow...it could take weeks to make a cure, however, if we figure out it was made it, it will not take long at all.”

 

“Is it the same poison as the other victims?” Thomas asked, looking at the screen. Roman quickly typed something, watching the computer for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. 

 

“How can we find that out, without finding the place where it was made anyway?” Thomas asked, putting his arm around Patton comfortingly who was seeming as if he was about to cry again. 

 

“I don’t know...We will have to find them and hope that it’s in a similar area.” Roman suggested, shrugging to empathise his point. “It’s all apart of the game I suppose, shame Logan isn’t here...it’s really his kind of thing…” 

 

An awkward silence fell over the group before they each separated into there different directions to quietly work on their own to find the missing members of their family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

“I…I’ve brought, brought you something to eat” The brown haired girl spoke nervously, looking behind her at every little noise “Please don’t tell my father” She added suddenly before throwing in a few protein bars and two packets of crisps, “It was all I could find” She added apologetically.

 

Virgil looked up and got up, reaching the food and sitting down again. Logan joined him, wrapping one hand protectively around the younger boy. “What is your name?” Logan asked, opening one of the bars. He looked over the girl, she was defiantly underfed and nervous, probably fearful of the man that called himself ‘Deceit’.

 

“Naomi…Dad never told us our last name, I don’t think anyone even knows I exist” She said softly, playing with her hair “You’re Virgil and Logan I’m guessing, my dad talked about you all the time, I never guessed these were his intentions until last night...I should have figured it out when he took me out or a car ride....saying he had to make the accident happen. He just said you were old friends whenever my sister asked.” She added softly, looking down at the floor. Her long brown hair covered her face.

 

Logan nodded and reached out of the cage, pushing the hair out of the girls eyes “Logically this is not your fault, The obvious thought would be that he was a friend or a fan of our work and I would find it unlikely that you would have figured this out before it happened even more unlikely that there was anything miraculous that you could have completed to prevent this situation” He explained “Thank you for the food but I must ask you not to do anything else so that you avoid getting yourself into more trouble with your father” Logan added, his face stern and  yet soft at the same time.

 

Naomi nodded “I can’t just stand by and watch sir, I’m sorry but I have to help.” She added as she realised that steps were becoming closer. She quickly let, running through a door the other side of the room that the two hadn’t even noticed. Virgil quickly scrambled to hide the food in his jacket so it wasn’t noticeable.

* * *

 

Patton was in his office, laying on his desk surrounded by files. He groaned annoyed before sitting back up and continuing through the files, looking over at the picture he had in his desk of his team. Virgil was in the centre, his hair falling over his eyes and his hands in his jacket pockets but through his hair, you could make out a small smile. Patton had his arm swung around Virgil, smiling widely. His other arm was around Logan, the logical side pretending to be annoyed at the useless photo taking but he too was smiling. Roman was in the front, using the selfie camera to take the picture with a huge gesture towards the rest of the group and his usual winning smile. Thomas was only just in the picture, getting pulled in by Virgil and almost falling over. He was laughing, his hair flying up with the movement. 

 

Patton laughed, blinking away he tears, he had to concentrate, he had to find this. He wasn’t even sure what “This” was, but the clue had to be in the files somewhere. Patton jumped as the phone rang, looking around before he realised what the sound was. He didn’t even start to speak before a voice came ringing through. 

 

“Patton! Another message, it was delivered when I got in, that probably means this is a game and less of a revenge story, it means he wants us to have the tools to make it fair and give us a chance to win so he feels like its a bigger win if we lose which we won’t.” Thomas spoke quickly so Patton barely got what he was saying.

 

“Slow down, you got another clue?” Patton asked, his voice filling up with hope and excitement. Another clue meant a new route, a new path that could lead them to save Virgil and Logan. 

 

Thomas took a deep breath and started again “Yes, a letter. A bunch of numbers I’m guessing and a note saying “Tell Patton the answer lies in the day my life was ruined.” 

 

Patton sat in silence for a few seconds “Okay…Finish what you are doing Kiddo and come straight back okay?” He asked and Thomas responded quickly before turning off the call, leaving Patton in silence once more. 

 

He put the files to the side, taking out a notepad and remembering every detail he could about that night, from colours to little things such as the number of people and the time of the kill, he could remember every kill as if it was yesterday. It’s hard to forget every detail when it appears in your worst nightmares. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 

“So, the Venom hasn’t taken effect then?” Deceit replied, moving his head to the side “No blurry vision, no shortage of breath, no headaches…Well, it will start soon” He replied with a laugh “I did not inject you with Venom when you were both asleep” He replied before pulling out a camera. “This footage is not going live to the Jeffersonian, do not say hi, boys” He replied, pointing the camera to the two.

 

“Patton, Roman, Thomas, If you’re watching this were fine…” Logan started but was cut off by two things at once. Virgil suddenly grabbed the sides of his own head, obviously in pain, as he pulled himself closer into Logan’s chest, tears streaming out of his eyes as he muttered asking for Logan to make it stop. Logan hugged the boy close, trying his best to soothe him.

 

Deceit laughed “Ah I could have planned it better, You see they are definitely not injected with Venom, which will of cause not cause lasting damage by the time 6 hours is up, and they have no chance of being dead in eight” He smiled and placed a timer on the floor, turning the camera to face it “Tick tock, time's running out” He added before turning off the camera and leaving the room, closing the door so the only light came from under the door and the timer, slowly ticking down the 6 hours the two had before their lives were broken, almost beyond repair.

* * *

 

“Thomas! Paton! Get in here now!” Roman shouted, his voice cracking slightly but he could tear himself away from the screen as he watched his friends - his family - in a cage, trapped and injured, holding each other like they were a lifeline for each other. 

 

Patton heard Roman’s call and sprinted in, catching Thomas’s eyes as the two skidded in. Patton held his hand over his mouth with a muffled cry, hugging into Thomas’s side. Thomas was also crying, putting his arm around Patton and hugging the father figure close. He placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder and Roman leaned onto it. 

 

Thomas chose never to mention the fact his hand was soon soaking wet. 

 

“Lo! Virge! We’re here, we’re going to find you guys, we will bring you home.” Roman called out, hoping that the camera was two way, crying softly and putting his hand against the screen. 

 

“They can’t hear us Roman, it’s one way.” Thomas replied calmly, looking back over to the screen with a sigh “They know we’re coming though Roman, they must know that we don’t give up on each other.” He added, half to remind Roman and half to assure himself. 

 

Roman nodded as he took his hand away, not taking his eyes off the scene until deceit left the room. “You monster…” He replied quietly so only Thomas could hear. Deceit moved and linked the camera to the computer, smiling with an evil grin. 

 

“Now now, we all know there is a monster around here and it isn’t me” Deceit replied, looking directly at Patton who met his eyes.

 

“You stay away from him Deceit.” Roman replied, standing up dramatically, standing in front of the other two protectively “You will pay for what you’ve done.” 

 

Deceit laughed “Oh My dear Prince, why do you think I didn’t choose you?” He asked “I knew the group would never come if I took you, you were always the one that barely belonged, the outcast that was kept around because there is no other option. Deceit added with an evil grin “Oh Roman, you are so loved.” 

 

Roman looked heartbroken, his arm wobbling as he put it down, holding the side of his shirt and looking back before leaving the room. Patton looked over at Thomas with a nod, sitting down in the seat. 

 

“You hurt them, You hurt my family. I swear I’ll complete what I should have finished 10 years ago.” Patton stared at Deceit, his eyes glaring in a silent rage.

 

“Of cause you will, however, I will complete my revenge first, I adore the sounds they are admitting.” He replied, turning off the call and leaving Patton alone in the room. Patton stared at the screen, biting his lip before reloading the computer and opening a file and replying the video, pausing and zooming in on a boy in the corner and on the title of a book before quickly taking the note and beginning to search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I fight my own Villian? Cause I'm really wanting to fight Deceit, anyone else?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 

Things quickly began to get worse. First Virgil was unable to stand up without almost falling over, next his eyes began to blur. Soon after Logan began to struggle for breath and was coughing. Suddenly Logan coughed up a red substance while Virgil softly rubbed his back. Virgil kept breaking into stages of migraines, crying and holding his head as Logan tried his best to calm the boy.

 

After two hours the two were exhausted, talking about anything to distract each other and stay awake. Their throats were dry and every cough was painful. The room was suffocating and Virgil swore he was beginning to forget what light looked like, what hope looked like. Virgil was curled up against Logan, both breathing heavily.

 

“I just want to sleep…” Virgil moaned quietly, trying to ignore the smell of blood surrounding them and stabbing the inside of his throat. The air was thick with doubt and pain, the little light of hope slowly disappearing as the hours ticked by.

 

“No, we can’t sleep Virgil or the damage could become permeate quicker” Logan quickly replied, softly squeezing Virgil’s shoulder in an attempt at comfort. “Patton and Roman will find us soon” He added before he started coughing again, eyes watering as he laid against the cage, closing his eyes or a second.

 

“Logan?” Virgil called quickly, unable to hide the fear that seeped into his voice. He crawled closer, laying on Logan’s shoulder and pulling his arms around Logan. “Don’t go…” He said, his voice like that of a scared child, his eyes watering Logan’s shoulder.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Virgil” Logan replied, taking the younger boys hand in his own “Deceit won’t win, I promise.” As he spoke, Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand and Virgil responded. The two sat in silence, they didn’t notice the door open quietly.

* * *

 

“Roman, Roman!” Thomas called, running after Roman as the other moved into the garden of the building, finding his way to a secluded bench near the back of the garden. Thomas quickly followed, sitting down next to the other and placing his hand on his shoulder.

 

Roman quickly looked up, putting on a winning smile and attempted to find his voice, biting his lip and looking down after a second and holding back a tear again.

 

“Roman, it’s alright to let it out dude…” Thomas replied, putting his arm around Roman who lent into the touch, quietly crying into Thomas’s shoulder “Deceit, his job is lies, all of it, in my opinion, he picked Virgil and Logan for two reasons, Virgil and Patton obviously the closest in all our group and Logan is the one who could have solved this in a heartbeat.” Thomas added, causing Roman to nod softly. “And hey, I didn’t even get a faked death.” 

 

Roman laughed, not his usual full laugh but a softer one as he looked up “I’m not much of a good protector or a prince if I couldn’t keep my own friends, my own family safe.” He replied, looking over at Thomas. 

 

“Roman...You are an amazing hero, and after all, every hero has a journey, including many moments of danger, after all every hero must have someone to save.” Thomas replied with a shrug and a smile. 

 

Roman nodded “You are perfectly correct as always, thank you.” He replied with a nod, sitting up as Patton entered, breathing heavily. 

 

“I solved it! Meeting in an hour at a building, I have the address!” He said quickly, almost falling over before Thomas helped him sit down. “And only me.”

 

“No! He will kill you Patton.” Roman replied, holding onto the edge of his sword which was kept in his clothes, Thomas shook his head, causing Roman to relax slightly.

 

“I have to try Roman, If it helps save Virgil and Logan.” He replied with a nod “I’ll be careful Ro.” He added before Roman pulled both him and Thomas into a huge ug, lifting them both of the floors as they both hugged back.

 

“We will be close enough to help you, Padre,” Roman replied softly with a smile. 

 

“I know you always have my back Ro, We’re family and we’ve got each other back, always,” Patton replied, rubbing the two boys hair with a smile.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 

Naomi walked in, her face hidden by a jacket. She took out a bottle of water and some sort of tablet and throw them into the cage, jumping back at the slight sound they made. Virgil and Logan quickly took them, only just managing to keep them down through the coughing and dried throats. She slipped her hand again into her pocket “They should help make things slightly better.” She said quietly, “But you need to go” She added, taking something out of her pocket and opening the cage. She quietly entered, helping the two up. Looking behind her, Naomi quickly helped to direct them to the side door “Go, I’ll be just behind you.” She added with a glup, turning back to lock the cage again.

 

Logan and Virgil moved slowly into an empty hallway. The room seemed to sway, the lights flickered on and off and the shadows danced in the little light that was available. Naomi soon returned, leading the way, knowing these halls like the back of her own hand. Virgil almost fell over, tripping on the floor that seemed to be waving up and down. Logan managed to help him back up. Suddenly Naomi stopped and looked back horrified.

 

“He’s figured out you’re gone…Run that way!” She replied, pointing down an empty hallway “There's a door at the end which leads to an open field, it’s a short run to the road…If your quick you can get help.” She started to run towards a set of steps “Please come back for me…I can’t leave my sister here alone” She added before disappearing from sight through a door.

 

Steps began to get closer as Logan ran, using what little strength he had let and dragging Virgil with him. The two tripped their way down the hall, the looming steps becoming louder and louder as their hearts began pumping harder and harder in their chests. The doorway was in sight but with one horrified look back Logan realised Deceit was almost on top of them.

 

“Virgil run! I’ll hold him off” Logan instead, pushing Virgil forward and turning around, trying to hold his balance long enough to fight for Deceit even for a few minutes. He stood there ready to fight, his fists in the air as he took a deep breath.  _ Get out of here, come back with backup, at least you’ll be safe,  _ Logan thought, looking back at Virgil again.

 

Virgil looked back, knowing he had no choice, before sprinting to the door, ignoring his word that was spinning out of control. A crash filled the air as he looked back to see Logan lying on the floor, blood staining the empty halls.  _ Run, come on, almost there.  _ Virgil sprinted again, Logan's voice in his head encouraging him but before long Deceit was after him again. Virgil opened the door, running out onto the soft grass and almost tripping. In the distance he noticed the main road, the sound of cars filling his ears but the light was disorientating, blinding and soon Virgil was running blind, unsure of what direction he was heading in.

Suddenly Virgil felt himself getting hit from behind as he landed in the grass, his head swimming and his eyes fighting to stay open before darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Patton looked around, the building was dark, empty and it chilled Patton to the bones. He gulped, holding his gun steady in front of him with his touch beneath it. “Logan? Virgil?” He called into the darkness, hoping to hear a reply. 

“Patton, Roman, Thomas.” Came Logan’s voice from behind a door, causing Patton to quickly look around and run towards it, Pushing open the door. 

Patton stopped in his tracks, taking a breath to stop himself from crying. In front of his was a tv screen, those words playing over and over again. 

“Well, I expected you.” Deceit’s voice came from a corner as he stepped out with his usual smile, turning a cane in his hand as he walked “Maybe you are not as stupid as you look.” He added, leaning against the wall and turning the computer off.

“Where are they deceit? I swear I will complete the mission I should have finished years ago.” Patton replied, his eyes cold and his voice strong and deep as he moved closer to deceit, lowering his gun and turning his hand into a fist.

Deceit laughed “You really thought they would be here?” He asked, gesturing at the area around himself “You are so not foolish.” He moved to sit down in the corner on a seat “Now now Patton, What makes you think I would ever let them out alive?” 

“Why them? Why pick them?” Patton replied, “Did you hurt my son, did you hurt Parker to get to me?” Patton asked, grabbing Deceit’s shirt and holding it tightly. He pulled deceit up slightly, having to control himself from strangling him, he needed answers, needed Virgil and Logan. 

Deceit was unfazed by Patton, rolling his eyes “So many questions.” He replied simply “And it is obvious, Virgil is the one whose death will hurt you most, I couldn’t take your real son as easily. Logan would have seen right through my trap, but you, you’re blinded by emotion, so desperate to save them. Roman’s is just so desperate to be the hero he cannot see reason and Thomas is the most sensible but too stuck in psychology to be much help. As for your son, now that would be telling.” 

Patton pushed deceit roughly into the back of the chair “You will come with me, You will give up their location.” He growled, pushing deceit to the floor “And then I swear on my life I will kill you.” 

Deceit stood up “So many promises, Shame.” He replied simply, taking a flask out of his pocket and dropping it on the floor before running out a back door. Patton went to follow. The substance exploded.

Thrown back, Patton landed on the floor, his ears ringing as he tried to get up, vaguely aware of Thomas and Roman helping him either side as he looked at the door that deceit escaped through. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 

“Virgil, Virgil wake up” Logan called in an almost worried voice, he was leaning over the younger side who was laying on the floor. Virgil groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up against the side of the cage. Logan sat in front of him.

 

He sighed, looking around “Well that failed…sorry, I wasn’t fast enough” he muttered quietly, looking down and wrapping his hands around his knees. His jacket was covered in dirt and blood, tore even more than before at the sleeves. “Logan, he hit you pretty bad, are you okay?” He asked worriedly looking up.

 

Logan nodded, pulling the younger side into a hug. The two sat in an understanding silence, neither good with words but both somehow understanding what the silence meant.  _ I’m glad you’re okay for now, we're stuck still, we're running out of time. At least I’m not alone. _

 

“Now my child, you need to learn not to betray me” Deceits voice came from behind the door, causing both Logan and Virgil to look up worriedly. The door opened and Deceit entered, pulling Naomi with him. Naomi looked up for a second, her eyes riddled with fear and obviously holding back tears, before looking down at the floor again. “You can spend some lovely time with your new found friends.” He replied with a snarl, opening the cage and throwing Naomi roughly in, quickly closing the cage.

Naomi quickly crawled into the furthest corner, closing her eyes and muttering quietly to herself. She kept her eyes on the ground, she curled up tightly, breathing fairly heavily. Even in the darkness, it was obvious she was trying to hide her face.

 

“Naomi?” Virgil asked quietly, moving to in front of her. Naomi looked up slightly, biting her story and using her hair to hide half her face. Virgil sighed, moving his hair from over his eye “Can you breath with me?” He asked, making sure to take deep breaths despite the pain.

 

Naomi nodded, slowly calming down and wiping the tears from her eyes, she sighed softly, thinking for a second and playing with her jacket “Thanks” She said quietly “Sorry…” She added, looking down again.

 

“Can I?” He asked softly, pointing to the hair. Naomi thought for a second before nodding, looking up as Virgil moved the hair from her face to reveal a purple bruise. Virgil moved slightly to let Logan see. Behind him, Logan clenched his fist before bursting into a coughing fit again. “It’s not your fault, any of it,” Virgil said, turning back to Naomi.

 

“I know…I still could have escaped but….it didn’t really work last time.” She replied, moving subconsciously to cover her right shoulder. Virgil noticed and looked towards it causing Naomi to quickly put her hand down.

 

“Last time?” Logan enquired, almost poking out from behind Virgil too look at Naomi “We’re going to get out of here soon” he added, looking at the countdown – 1 hour and 10 minutes left. “So you might as well get it out in the open to say”

 

Naomi gulped back a tear, nodding slightly “It was…two years ago, a little bit after I realised this wasn’t normal. The only time my little sister Lucy had been locked in this cage, I mean I’m in here almost weekly. I knew I had to try to leave and so I packed two bags and left them on the side stairs and when I was sent to get Lucy out I ran with her. Dad was always so nice to Lucy though” She added softly looking down and mumbling slightly “So when we tried to leave she panicked and shouted for him and so we were caught and I realised I couldn’t leave, by being nice to my sister he had trapped us, Lucy wouldn’t leave and so I couldn’t…he..he”

 

Virgil put his hand gently on the younger girls shoulder “Its okay, you can tell us if you want” He said softly, trying to think of what Patton would say, Patton who was probably on his way to get them now. “No pressure if you don’t want to”

 

Naomi nodded, taking a deep breath again “He, he looked me in here for 12 hours and gave me this “She said, pulling off her Jacket on one side to reveal a green snake tattoo. The snake was up curled in a figure of eight on her right shoulder, yellow eyes and each scale drawn in black. The tongue was red and connected with the tail.

 

Virgil sighed, biting his lip to hold back the anger as Naomi looked down again, recovering her tattoo. Logan joined the too, sitting next to Virgil, unsure of what to say or do. The group passed in silence for a few minutes before Logan spoke up again.

 

“Patton will find us soon and both you and your sister will be free when we catch deceit.” He said, his voice calm and soothing. Naomi nodded, looking up before sighing and moving in between the two, quietly trying to hide her tears.

 

“Thank you.” She added quietly as Virgil and Logan looked at each other before wrapping their arms around the younger girl. Naomi smiled slightly, seeming to calm down and lean into the hug, laying her head on Logan’s arm.

**************

“I’m fine,” Patton replied for the fifth time, sighing as the paramedic nodded, leaving Patton to sit on the ambulance side before he got up, walking over to where Thomas and Roman were standing, looking over at the building which lay in rubble nearby as he tried to remember what happened. Logan’s voice. Deceit. The bomb. Thomas. Roman. Getting pulled out of the building as it collapsed behind. Lights. Sirens. Fuzzy. Patton shook his head, attempting to ignore deceits words swirling around in his head, the images of Logan and Virgil filling his mind. 

 

“Padre, are you sure you should be walking?” Romans voice in front of him brought Patton back to the world. Roman’s face was full of worry, his hand on Patton’s arm. 

 

Patton sighed, looking up at Roman “I’m okay Ro, I’ll be fine once…” Patton stopped, realising there was only one way this ended that he would be fine, that one way was a messy vision, a path clouded by fog. 

 

Roman nodded, linking his arm with Patton’s to pull him along to where Thomas was but Thomas was already running to find them, a huge smile on his face “We’ve got them!” He cried happily, leading the way as the other two quickly followed, all of them crowding around the computer screen. 

 

“Virgil!” Patton winced as Virgil was knocked to the ground and dragged back inside the house. It was well disguised, no lights seemed to be visible making it almost impossible to see signs of life, Patton guessed it would be invisible in the dark. It looked inhabitable, the only sign of the house inside being the people coming out of it and the small glance at what looked like a hallway. No wonder it was left forgotten, it was obviously no different to thousands of others around the countryside at least on the outside. 

 

“We have to go get our boys back.” Thomas replied, “You sure you’re alright Patton?” He added, looking over at Patton who dusted off his jumper and reloaded his gun in response.

 

“We’ll my fellow knights I say we end this once and for all,” Roman replied with a smile, leading the way to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

The coughing was getting more frequent as Virgil and Logan were beginning to run out of energy. The clock had half an hour left and despite Logan’s frequent reminders that Patton was coming a sense of impending doom surrounded the group in the cage. Suddenly Virgil slide down the side of the cage to the floor, barely keeping open his eyes. Naomi was frozen, looking over to where Virgil lay and then to the clock which seemed to be ticking faster than before. Logan however was by Virgil’s side in an instant, taking Virgil’s stone cold hand into his.

 

“Virge, you need to stay awake,” He said, slight worry and fear managing to seep into his normally calm voice. He tried ineffectively to warm up Virgil’s hands despite feeling dizzy and nauseous himself “I bet we’ll be home soon, Patton is probably coming right now.” He said, pushing Virgil’s hair to the side. Logan reached out his other hand to Naomi who quickly curled up by his side.

 

“Patton…He’s…He’s coming?” Virgil asked quietly, holding onto Logan’s hands and looking up with a small smile. Logan nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak. Logan suddenly grabbed onto the edge of the cage with the arm that was around Naomi, holding the side to try and steady himself, taking irregular and short breaths.

 

“Logan!” Naomi panicked slightly, looking between the two quickly and attempting to calm herself down. She took Virgil’s free hand and thinking for a second before making an attempt to help comfort the two.

 

“He’s coming, from what you’ve told me, Patton and Roman won’t give up.” She said quietly, looking towards the door and then looking down, her eyes dropping as Logan crashed onto the floor as well next to Virgil. Naomi was a little frantic now, looking at the door and muttering under her breath, hoping and praying to gods she never believed in for Patton to arrive in time.

************

The drive seemed to take too long. Patton was holding the steering wheel too tight, Roman was singing as usual but it wasn’t warm and strong but quiet and unconfident. Thomas was in the back, playing with his hair and moving around. 

 

As they arrived, Patton quickly left the car, fiddling with the straps to put on his bullet proof vest. Thomas seemed calmer and quickly put on his own, joining Patton to help him. 

 

“Ready?” Roman asked, walking towards the house slightly. Patton and Thomas quickly joined him, guns at the ready. 

 

“FBI!” Patton called, kicking down the door and sending people in all directions, heading into the kitchen himself as Thomas headed upstairs. 

 

Patton stopped, hearing cries of what sounded like a teenager bellow and gesturing for some of the men to follow him. 

 

“Thomas! Roman! I’ve found them!” He called as he enter the room. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

“FBI” Naomi heard called from above as she got up quickly, running to the side f the cage to make as much noise as possible. She cried out to the people who had just entered, looking back at Virgil and Logan who were huddled closely on the floor. Above her, she could hear people moving through all the rooms until finally, the door opened.

Patton entered, gun up in the air, which he put down upon seeing the group. He quickly shouted up and Roman and Thomas quickly appeared behind him, followed by a squat team. Naomi moved back, joining Virgil and Logan, making sure they were aware in their haziness that Patton was here, that they would be safe soon. With a small bang, the cage door was opened and Patton and Roman quickly entered, checking vitals and trying to keep Logan and Roman awake.

Virgil reached up to Patton, who took Virgil’s hand and held it tightly. Soon the paramedics arrived, directed in by Thomas. Logan and Virgil were quickly moved out, Patton and Roman bye they sides and in the chaos Naomi crawled into a corner, shaking slightly as she watched, biting her lip and rubbing her eyes. They will be fine, they’re in safe hands, they will be okay, they won’t forget you. Naomi desperately muttered to herself. He’s probably already caught, Lucy is probably found and helped, It’s all fine. But soon horrible thoughts were seeping through and taking over.

You’ll be separated. You won’t see Lucy again. Logan and Virgil won’t care. Patton doesn’t even know you. All alone.

“Hey,” Thomas said, sitting in front of Naomi, causing her to look up. She wiped her eyes with her jacket. “What’s your name?” He asked with a smile. 

“Naomi” Naomi replied quietly “Are you a friend of Logan and Virgil?” She added, fiddling with her and shaking slightly. 

“Yes, I need your help to save them.” He replied, getting up and offering her his hand. Naomi gently took it, wobbling slightly as she got to her feet and looked around. Thomas smiled “Is there anywhere at all that Deceit did not let you or you’re sister go to that stood out? Somewhere that could be some sort of lab?” He asked calmly. 

Naomi thought for a second, tucking her hair behind her ear “I think so…” she replied, leading Thomas out of the cage, stopping at the entrance to take a deep breath before leading him into the hall. “This way.” 

Thomas followed, looking around. The hall was calm and bare, a set of stairs leading to what seemed like a trap door and then one other door that was barely noticeable in the wall “Is this it?” He asked. 

Naomi nodded “Be careful, I don’t want something to happen and it might be booby-trapped.” She added as Thomas burst the door open, making sure to stay in front of Naomi to protect her. 

“Stay out here, it could be dangerous.” Thomas adviced as he entered but Naomi shook her head, stepping in after him. 

“I know him better than anyone else here, it will not be in an obvious place,” Naomi replied as her excuse, looking around the room. It was a large room, white walls stained with blood and to the far end were four beds, each with restraints that seemed to be cut with a sharp knife. Closer to Naomi and Thomas on either side was two workbenches, equipment scattered carelessly with notes and books. 

Thomas sighed, walking over to one of the benches and jumping slightly at a snake that laid lazily in the corner of a cage. Naomi moved over to the other side, beginning to sift through papers and documents. 

“He had an antidote...he must have. Lucy has a habit of getting into areas she isn’t meant to visit, he couldn’t run the risk of her death as I would end up leaving. I would likely tell someone who he was and he needed me just in case things went sideways. Everyone ignores a single father with kids or so he thought.” She muttered mostly to herself, playing with her sleeve and sighing. 

“In that case, it is likely easy to access as well.” Thomas added, stopping to think before starting to look in nearby draws “and in a syringe, the dosage prepared of the venom was always enough to slowly kill an adult and for a child, it would be faster working.” He added before looking over at Naomi. 

Naomi looked back “I swear I saw something like that….” she added, moving back before looking again and reaching to grab a box and open it, “I think I've found it.” She said, showing Thomas the box, one side with four used syringes and the other with four filled ones. 

Thomas nodded “come on, these will need to be tested so we need to hurry.” He said, leading the way out of the door before running down the hall, making sure Naomi was following.

“We found what we think is an antidote.” He called, giving it to Roman. Roman looked at the box and nodded, jumping in the ambulance to join Logan. 

The ambulance left with sirens blazing as Thomas watched it drive into the distance. An agent came up to Thomas and quietly told him something before leaving. 

“You’re sisters fine, a friend of mine Remy is taking her to be checked out at the hospital, just in case,” Thomas said as he turned to Naomi. Naomi smiled slightly. “Do you want to ride with me?” He asked. 

Naomi nodded as Thomas lead the way, helping her into the car and starting towards the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“How long is the test going to take?” Roman asked, pacing the room and looking over at Patton who was sitting down by the window. 

“They said it should only be a few minutes.” Patton replied, looking over at Logan and Virgil in the room opposite “They’ll be fine Ro, we found them remember?” 

Roman nodded, sitting down next to Patton “You found them, we barely helped.” He corrected, smiling slightly before glancing towards Virgil and Logan once more. 

A doctor entered, holding a folder and looking over at the two “They’re getting worse, the tests still aren’t in.” He said calmly before leaving the room again with a quick sorry. 

“We have to act” Roman replied, “they won’t make it otherwise.” He added looking over at Patton. 

“What if it’s another trick, what if it kills them?” Patton replied quickly “I can’t kill someone else I just can't.” He added before being interrupted by a beeping coming from the room. 

Patton looked horrified at Roman, quickly moving between him and the room before running out the door. 

“Sir you can’t be here.” A nurse called. Patton pushed her out the way. 

“Patton, wait up!” Roman called but he carried on.

Soon he reached the room where the syringes were being tested, reaching and grabbing two out of the box. He ran out again, reaching Virgil and Logan and only stopping as he went to inject them. 

Roman caught up, taking one out of Patton’s hand “together.” He said calmly as Patton nodded, both objecting the two with the substance. They stood back, looking horrified as the two men started to react, thrashing in the beds before laying flat once more, the heartbeats growing steady. 

Patton collapsed into Romans' arms with relief, laughing quietly and breathing heavily. Finally, the two could relax, everyone was okay.


End file.
